Under The Twilight Sky
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Aku bertanya-tanya, akankah kita bertemu lagi? Akankah takdir mempertemukan kita lagi? Tapi di saat aku mulai tak percaya bahwa kita akan kembali bertemu, kau malah muncul di depanku... /First JerZa fict, OOC(mungkin), Semi AU, vampire-theme, DLDR, Flame diperbolehkan, summary jelek, warning inside/ Kalo berkenan review please aja ..


**Under The Twilight Sky**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning: **OOC (mungkin), typo (kalo ada), semi AU, JerZa, Oneshot, vampire-theme, DLDR, flame asal berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada gapapa.

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural

**Rating: **T menjurus M sih sebenernya.

**A/N:** Yo~ Ketemu lagi sama Shin nyahahaha.. Akhirnya Shin kesampean buat publish fict yang pairingnya JerZa ^^ Hahaha .. Tolong komen, kritik, saran dan masukan kalian ya~! Ini vampire-theme loh, by the way~

**.**

**.**

Langit senja yang sewarna oranye kemerahan itu begitu tampak memukau dan anggun. Dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan menopang diri pada pagar pembatas di atap apartemennya malah kembali teringat dengan peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia—gadis itu punya iris sewarna hazel yang sangat indah, namun menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang bahkan tak disadarinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. "Akankah kita bertemu lagi, Jellal?" gumamnya.

Angin yang berhembus dingin serasa menusuk kulit si gadis yang berwarna putih mulus. Kini, ia benar-benar teringat dengan pemuda yang datang bersama angin senja dan pergi di saat matahari pagi mengangkasa.

Ia segera membalikkan badannya menuju pintu penghubung antara atap dan tangga yang menuju ke elevator dan kamar-kamar di apartemen itu. Lebih baik turun sekarang daripada terkena flu karena anginnya yang dingin, pikirnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke pintu yang terlihat sedikit usang dengan sedikit karat yang terlihat di beberapa bagian pintu itu—yah, apartemennya memang bukan apartemen elit, tapi apartemen ini cukup nyaman bagi seorang pelajar SMA yang sudah tak lagi punya tempat tinggal maupun keluarga.

"Mau kemana, cantik?" tanya seorang pemuda. Benar, pemuda itu ialah pemuda yang telah membuat sorot mata penuh kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang berkecamuk di hatinya sekarang ini. Dan juga, pemuda yang tadi namanya disebut oleh gadis berambut scarlet itu.

"Namaku Erza, dan bukan cantik." Bantah gadis yang bernama lengkap Erza Scarlet itu. Ia mengepalkan tinju pada tangan kanannya dan berharap pemuda itu tak lagi mengusiknya dan segera meninggalkannya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya. Tangan kirinya yang beberapa saat lalu akan meraih gagang pintu kini berada di sisi tubuhnya.

"Ya, Ratuku tercinta," katanya sembari menatap gadis yang berada di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Seakan gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan hanya ada satu di dunia sehingga dirinya tak berkedip di saat melihat gadis itu. "Aku takkan lagi memanggilmu "cantik". Karena memang tak akan ada kata-kata yang pantas bagimu." Lanjutnya.

Sebaliknya, Erza malah terlihat tak senang dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bermulut manis itu. Ia bersiap meninju pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya yang telah mengepal sedari tadi. "Kuulangi ya, apa maumu kesini hah?!" tanyanya gusar. Apa tak bisa pria ini langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya?

Pria berambut biru dengan mata berwarna merah—yang jelas tak normal untuk seorang manusia biasa—itu hanya terkekeh mendengar gadis itu menggertaknya sedari tadi. "Kau." Katanya. "Kau menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan, kan? Jawabannya adalah kau. Erza Scarlet."

Erza hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri yang jauhnya tak lebih dari 30 senti dengan pemuda yang selalu ingin ia lupakan dari ingatannya. Tubuhnya sedikit terasa panas bercampur dingin karena keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. "A-apa maksudmu?! T-tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jellal!"

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar namanya disebut. Lalu jemarinya yang lentik berpindah dari sisi tubuhnya ke dagu gadis yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya berada. Ia menarik dagunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya keatas agar Erza menatap wajahnya. Namun gadis itu langsung melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku suka melihatmu marah, Ratuku. Kau sangat manis seperti ini." Tuturnya. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya diam kini berada di rambut gadis yang sewarna scarlet itu dan memainkannya serta membelai helaian-helaian rambutnya yang sangat lembut.

"He-hentikan!" gadis itu berkata setengah membentak. Tangannya hendak menampar pria yang menurutnya kurang ajar dan sedang mempermainkannya itu. Namun tangannya itu langsung ditangkap oleh tangan kiri si pemuda.

"Ratuku, kau tak boleh menamparku." Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh. "Ingatkah kau pada saat kita pertama bertemu? Tiga tahun lalu, di saat kau usai menghadiri _prom night_ itu, Ratuku." Katanya setengah berbisik di dekat kuping Erza yang lalu menelaah kembali ingatannya.

_**Flashback**_

Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun itu tengah berjalan di jalanan yang sepi di malam hari. Tak lain, gadis itu ialah Erza Scarlet, yang baru usai menghadiri acara _prom night_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya, Magnolia High School.

Dengan pakaiannya yang ia kenakan, ia menjadi sedikit was-was dengan sekitarnya. Apalagi pada musim gugur ini, udara menjadi sangat dingin dan terasa… Mencekam. Ya, mencekam. Sedikit suara saja bisa membuat gadis bermata hazel ini menengok ke belakang ataupun mempercepat jalannya.

Tap… Tap…

"Si-siapa?" gumamnya pelan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit kengerian. Di pikirannya, terbayang-bayang oleh cerita teman-teman sekelasnya yang pernah menceritakan tentang adanya psikopat pedofil yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa, juga rumor tentang anak-anak geng yang suka keluyuran pada malam hari.

Dari ujung gang yang jaraknya kira-kira 2 meter darinya, tampak sebuah bayangan menjulang tinggi yang dikarenakan lampu jalanan.

"S-siapa heh? L-lucy, itukah kamu?" tanyanya. Kini rasa takut benar-benar menguasai dirinya yang tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.

Bayangan itu lalu menghilang lagi dibalik gang itu. Hal itu membuat gadis itu mempercepat jalannya dan berharap itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang diakibatkan karena otaknya yang lelah dan pikirannya yang paranoid.

Sayang, karena terlalu was-was dengan keadaan di belakangnya, ia sampai tak memperhatikan kemana langkahnya menuntunnya. Dan ternyata langkahnya itu menuntunnya ke sebuah gang. "Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati dan segera beranjak keluar dari gang. Namun sebuah sosok tinggi besar berada di depannya dan jalan keluar dari gang itu satu-satunya pun tertutup.

"P-permisi." Kata gadis itu terbata. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal dengan selamat.

Namun, bukannya diperbolehkan lewat, malah seorang pria lain yang bertubuh kurus tinggi yang kini ikut menghadangnya malah menambah rasa takut gadis itu. "Wah, wah… Ayo bersenang-senang manis." Katanya sambil mendekati dan mencoba merayunya.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Erza. Setelahnya, wajah pria itu terlihat sangat marah dan mencoba mendekati Erza sampai dirinya terpojok di gang buntu itu.

"Heh, gadis sepertimu memangnya tidak punya kekasih dan belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan dunia ya?!" tanya pria bertubuh kurus itu dan lalu menampar Erza dengan keras.

"T-tolong, siapa saja!" itulah terakhir kali Erza melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Lalu setelahnya, semua tampak buram. Seperti mimpi, pikirnya. Namun di saat itu, ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jari tangan yang berlumuran darah, serta iris matanya yang merah menyala.

Dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, ia menyodorkannya ke depan Erza yang terduduk lemah. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan macam-macam." Katanya dengan tulus dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Erza telah berdiri dan ia masih terdiam, tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya ia masih takut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Namun pemuda itu tampak sangat memakluminya.

Sorot matanya yang sekarang berubah menjadi teduh dan begitu pengertian membuat gadis itu merasa sangat lemah dihadapannya. "Makasih." Katanya pada akhirnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Lampu jalan yang menerangi keduanya memperlihatkan warna rambut si pemuda yang berwarna biru, juga irisnya yang berwarna caramel. Lalu, yang tadi dilihatnya itu, apa? Pikirannya kembali memikirkan hal itu terus menerus.

"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih, Nona. Dan namaku, Jellal Fernandez. Ingatlah, karena pada suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi." balas si pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

Erza tak lagi berkata-kata. Ia hanya membungkuk dan kembali berjalan. Namun dirinya tak bisa tenang dan rasa penasaran selalu saja menghantuinya untuk mencari tahu tentang pria itu.

Namun, hasilnya nihil. Sebagaimanapun ia mencari tentang pria itu, tetap saja usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Dan sampai saat ini, tak pernah lagi ia bertemu dengan pria bernama Jellal Fernandez itu.

Sampai hari ini tiba. Dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**Flashback ends here. **_

Erza menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai buyar karena air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Bodoh." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"A-aku…" lanjut Erza dengan suara yang bergetar karena ia menahan tangisannya. "Aku berharap bertemu denganmu di hari-hari selanjutnya…" katanya. "Tapi, kenapa kau tak pernah muncul, bodoh!" tangisnya menjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ratuku." Jellal mendekapnya dalam dadanya yang bidang. "Kau tahu, aku selalu mengawasimu, kemanapun kau pergi. Walau aku tak bisa berdekatan denganmu." Katanya. Erza tak berbicara sepatah katapun dan tetap menangis sejadinya.

"Dan juga… Aku ini seorang vampire…" tambahnya. Maka, terjawab sudah apa yang selalu dipertanyakan oleh gadis berambut scarlet itu di saat sebelum ia terlelap.

Erza akhirnya membuka mulut, menyadari apa yang selalu membuatnya gusar itu berada di depan matanya saat ini. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. "Maafkan aku." Katanya pelan setengah berbisik pada lawan bicaranya itu. "Maaf karena aku selama ini tidak tahu bahwa kau selalu memperhatikanku." Lanjutnya. "Tapi… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan! Aku… Benci sendirian."

Jellal tetap mendekapnya. Walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa gadis itu tak akan merasakan detak jantung si pemuda, ataupun kehangatan tubuhnya. "Tidak apa, Ratuku. Tidak apa.." katanya sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah gadis itu.

Di bawah langit senja berwarna oranye kemerahan, pemuda itu bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi apa yang ia cintai. Dan waktu tak akan memisahkan mereka, karena pada suatu saat, ia yakin bahwa Ratu yang ia cintai teramat sangat itu juga akan menjadi makhluk abadi, seperti halnya dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

**Shin:** Yah… Jadi gimana? Shin pertama kali bikin fict JerZa .. Hehehe .. Mohon reviewnya yaa ^^ Kalo kalian minat Shin udah nyiapin sekuel rate M nya sih nyahahah *plak*

Btw, Shin punya pertanyaan bagi para reviewers… Lebih suka Shin nulis GruVia, atau JerZa? Atau dua-duanya juga gapapa(?) *inimahmaunya* XD Lain kali Shin akan kembali dengan Fict NaLu ~! Tunggu saja .. *riang amat*

Jaa ne~!


End file.
